1. Field of the Invention
An increasingly large number of computer users rely on accessing the Internet, an international connection of computer networks which cooperate to form a seamless network for their collective users. The Internet offers its users several services, most notably electronic mail (email), file transfer protocol (ftp), access to the World Wide Web (WWW) and the like.
2. Related Background Art
There are several ways to access the Internet, the most prevalent of which requires the availability and use of a telephone link over a modem between the user and the user's Internet Service Provider (ISP), such as a SLIP or PPP connection over a V.32bis or V.42bis modem. SLIP and PPP connections are also appropriate for connecting a home computer, or even a small local network, to a larger local network, which in turn is connected to the Internet.
Several value-added ISPs (VAISP), such as the Microsoft Network, Compuserve, America-On-Line, and the like, offer their users local access from a large number of cities in various countries. Thus, a user who subscribes to one of these VAISPs and is in a foreign or non-home city, for example, on business or vacation, may be able to connect to the Internet through the VAISP, without having to subscribe to a local ISP.
This is not the case, however, for users who have accounts with Independent Internet Service Providers (IISPs). In this case, users who travel away from their home cities and IISPs to other cities must either
(1) subscribe to a local ISP at their destination, or PA1 (2) must access their home ISPs via a long distance telephone link. The first option is inconvenient and may require expensive service installation, and is likely to be impractical for short-term visits. The second option, although more convenient than the first option, can be expensive because of the high phone line charges, and the long distance phone connection is likely to be unreliable.